


Spear of Dusk and Dawn

by ArmedWooper



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmedWooper/pseuds/ArmedWooper
Summary: Before the First, the Battle at Gyhmlit dark, before the Liberation of Ala Mhigo and Doma, before the sundering of the Heaven’s Ward, Before the Ultima Weapon, Before the Scions…Aleena Norrys wanted Vengence above all else…
Kudos: 1





	1. Learning the spear

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ "A SINGLE EDGED BLADE" CHAPTER TWO BEFORE READING THIS. BACK STORY AND ALL THAT

Aleena wasn’t really okay. Not after she saw her Father get taken away by a Dragon and watching all but one of her siblings succumb to a disease that had no name and no cure. Aleena tried to do everything that she could to help her last surviving sibling, Alida, but she wasn’t their mother. Her mother was always a mess after the incident at Camp Dragonhead. She would sit in her room barely eating, barely responding, and would die from jumping from The Pillars soon after Aleena turned fifteen. Alida at this point was eleven and wouldn’t know why mom didn’t come back from going to get groceries. Aleena tried to look happy but it was always a mask. A façade. She wanted nothing more than to kill the dragon who took her father away from her. But to do that she would need strength and allies. So it was that she when she turned sixteen she applied to be trained as a Dragoon. She was however turned away and told she would never become a Dragoon as she didn’t have the aptitude with the spear. Oh she had been furious at that. She had yelled that her father was a spearman of Ishgard and had felt her Aether turn dark and spiky. She had been escorted from the building for her trouble and when She got back to her room in the Fortemps manor she began drafting several letters. One to her sister, one to Haurchefaunt, and one to her adoptive Father Count Edmont. After she finished writing she packed her things and left in the dead of night. She passed over the Steps of Faith and walked through the newly built Camp Dragon head. Its walls were sturdier than the day her Father disappeared. But it still made her stomach churn walking through it.

Finding herself in the town of Mor Dhona she asked where she could be trained in the Spear and was told by a Roegadyn man named Slafborne that Gridania would be the place to go for that. Thanking him, she went on her way. She had several close encounters with death on her trip but stayed on her path. Eventually she found herself outside the gates of Gridania arguing with the Guard on duty there.

“I cant let you in ma’am. The City is closed for the moment.”

“then I will sit here until I can get in,” she replied back testily, “I will wait here until I can get in.”

The guard just sighed and resolved to ignore this strange Miqo’te. She had obviously travelled a long distance. Her shoes were torn and her clothes were threadbare. She had a rudimentary spear strapped to her back but its blade looked dull and the tip had chipped off. The more he looked at her he thought he recognized something about her but her couldn’t put his finger on what.

“what? See something you like? I don’t swing that way Elezen.” She said startling him. He realized he had been staring and shaking his head resolutely stared forward. Whatever he thought he saw it was not worth risking his position to confirm. Several hours later when he was getting sore of standing in place, someone unexpected came to the gate. At this Point Aleena had sat down and fallen asleep, snoring quietly. The guards voice woke her up though as he said, “Kan-e-senna! What brings you to the gate at this hour?”

“The elementals said that someone was waiting to get into the city. Someone important. So upon asking if that someone had been let in and receiving a resounding ‘No.’ I decided to come to the gate and check. And who do I find but that person sleeping on the ground outside the gate. Come in Child. You don’t need to sleep on the ground.” Aleena looked at the child standing in front of her warily. She noticed what looked like antlers beginning to sprout out of the childs head and realized that this was one of the Speakers her mother sometimes told her about. She spoke, yawning a little as she did so, “i- i- if you insist then sure.” Standing up she followed the Speaker into the City of Gridania. The Speaker showed her to the Inn and told her she would talk to her tomorrow morning. Leaving her to that and letting the Innkeep know that Aleena was to have a room free of charge she was led to a room and Aleena collapsed into the bed falling asleep before her head hit the pillow.

She woke up in the inn room the following morning and sat up, stretching a little. As she registered the room around her she sent out a pulse of Aether to detect anyone nearby out of habit. Pulling it back she found out that on her floor at least there was one other person and on the floors below and above her there two and five people respectively. She got out of bed and looking around found a new set of clothes along with a new spear. She walked over to it yawning.

“I must have been more tired than I thought,” she said to herself as she picked up the leather jerkin and found a note under it. Placing the jerkin on a chair she picked up the letter flipping it over. 

“Must be from that Kan-e-senna person,” she muttered to herself as she examined the letter more closely. There was a wax seal on one side with a crest of some kind pressed into it. Opening the letter she found a writ of citizenship and a letter of introduction for the leader of the Spearmans Hall. She got dressed, tucked the letter into a pocket on her pants, and put the Spear on her back. Once she was sure she was ready she walked out of her room into the wooden hallway beyond. Exiting the Inn she waved down an elezen and asked were the Spearmans hall was only to get a confused look and then,   
“oh! You must mean the lancers guild! Go up the path on the right and through the market. The Lancers guild is on the other side of it. Elementals be with you!”

Aleena thanked the man and took the route he described to her. She found the Lancers guild easily enough but when she walked in she found a massive argument was going on between an Elezen and a Hyur. As they yelled at each other the receptionist waved to her and said, “oh ignore them. Hello! Are you here to register in the Lancers guild?”

“Yes I am,” Aleena replied back as the shouting intensified. She flicked her ears in annoyance and tried to shut out the noise as the Receptionist looked at her apologetically saying, “sorry about this. The Hyur standing there is the Guild Leader and the Elezen is a senior member. They fight a lot about the guild and how its run.” She said shrugging, “they are both good people but well…”

Aleena grunted and the Receptionist handed her a piece of paper with the word ‘Waiver’ written at the top in big blocky letters. 

“you clearly know your way around a spear given that you seem at ease with it on your back but I need you to fill this out regardless. Legality and all that.”

Aleena filled out the form as the fighting off to her right peaked and the Elezen drew his spear and threw it into the floor point first.

“I challenge you for the ownership of the Lancers guild you stupid Hyur.” The Elezen spat. The Hyur walked over and yanked the spear out of the floor, handing it to a terrified looked recruit.

“I have no reason to accept your challenge. You are continuing to put new recruits in danger for your so called tests of strength. I will no longer tolerate it. If you do it again I will remove you from the guild. Your Ishgardian bullshit may be true up in Ishgard, however in Gridania we have a set regimen and will stick by it. Now take your spear and get out.”

Aleena who had been half listening this whole time turned towards the Elezen and narrowed her eyes at him. She watched as a recruit gave his spear given back to him. The Elezen spit on the ground in front of the Hyur and stalked out of the building. 

“it has never escalated to that point before now,” the Recpetionist muttered to Aleenas left, “I wonder what caused this to boil over.” 

None of my business for now, Aleena thought to herself as she walked over to the Hyur and introduced herself.

“Hello Aleena,” the Hyur said, “did you see all that? Stupid Ishgardian nonsense. I am Ywain, Current Guild Leader. I see you have some experience with the Spear already given your stance but I would ask you to show me what you know so that I may gauge where to start you from.”


	2. Spear of Dusk and Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elementals can suck a fat one

Aleena was sore. 

“I’m going to slip laxatives or something into Ywains drink I swear to the twelve.” She muttered to herself as she limped to the Conjurers guild for the fifth time in as many days. The Receptionist recognized her and gave her a knowing look while calling the healers over. She sat down on a bench and waited thinking, Ywain was a rough teacher, he effectively told her that everything she learned about wielding a spear was useless and had to retrain her from the ground up. That wasn’t the part she was mad at. It was his insistence that she could be better. Better than everyone else. She didn’t know if she could be better. After all, the reason she was even studying the Lance was to get revenge for her father. She had always been better at Aether manipulation than physical combat anyway, it was why she wanted to be an Arcanist in the first place. That was however before the Incident at Camp Dragonhead.

Just thinking about it made her nauseous and she resolutely refused to open up the box she shoved all those thoughts into. She just chucked the box into a corner of her mind and came back to the present to see a Blonde Miqo’te standing in front of her leaning down to roughly eye level. 

“Oh, finally out of our head are we?” the Miqo’te said. Aleena was immediately on guard. “your shoulder is bruised. You have four bruised ribs, and you have a tear in one of your tendons. What the hell were you doing? Fighting a fucking morbol?”

Aleena blinked, unsure of how to answer. 

“not a Morbol no.”

She just got a stare from the Miqo’te and then,

“fucking idiotic melee. You keep this up and you will get a lot worse than a torn tendon you know that right?” 

Aleena just nodded. The Miqo’te in front of her looked to be of average height and had a short bob with feathers tucked in the back. She was wearing a simple Healers robe but might as well have been wearing full plate for how intimidating she was. Aleena decided to discreetly ask who this healer was later in order to make sure she didn’t piss her off. 

The Miqo’te just sighed and said scribbling something on a notepad, “go to the pharmacy and get a bottle of this. You come back tomorrow in this same condition and im going to smack you. Now get out of my sight, I have more patients to listen to.” Aleena stood up and realized that she had been completely healed while the Miqo’te had been berating her. She had managed to heal her AND give her a tongue lashing. At the same time. Going to the pharmacy and picking up what she was told was a bottle of pain relievers, Aleena stopped by the main desk and asked who that Miqo’te was.

“oh, you must mean Y’layuh. You don’t want to file a complaint do you?”

“complaint?”

“yes, she has had multiple complaints filed against her for her bedside manner being less than…polite.” The Recptionist said.

“No I just wanted to know her name,” Aleena said making a mental note of it, “is there a reason she is kept on despite her bedside manner?”

“Its because she took to Conjury like a fish does to water.” A voice said behind Aleena, and turning around only to look down at a small child with horns growing out of his head, “She has an innate knack for all Conjury. She picks up and masters healing arts that many people years her senior struggle to wrap their heads around. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I am the Conjury Guild Master E-Sumi-Yan. Pleasure to know you.”

“nice to meet you as well.” Aleena said,

“Does something trouble you child? Your Aether seems troubled.” The Guild Master said.

“Its nothing. Thanks for your concern.” Aleena said stiffly and walked out of the building.

“Elementals watch over you.” The Guild Master said behind her as she walked away.

Aleena made sure to tamp down any extraneous Aether leaking out of her. She was concerned that her Aether reflected her mood of all things but that was a concern for another day. She made her way back to the Inn and went to her room to collapse on her bed. She dreamt of Stone towers falling, screams, and a person clad in plate armor standing over a bisected elezen.  


~~Three months Later~~  
Aleena woke up and did her morning routine that she did every morning. She stretched, brushed her teeth, combed out her hair and tail, and then putting her hair in a rough ponytail she got dressed. She left her room and began to walk over to the Lancers guild. She was finally getting used to the city of Gridania and all its weird customs. All in all she had been living here for a few months now and waved at the stall owners setting up for the morning trade. Going through the markets and getting a cup of coffee she found a small table and was in the process of sitting down to enjoy it when she heard something that made freeze.

“…yeah, Every single one of them tempered. What are the Guards doing allowing the Ixal to continue to do this.” Aleena shook her head and drank her coffee. It was bitter and cold in her mouth. 

Arriving at the Lancers guild she noticed something was different. There were balloons floating off the railing outside the guild. "Whats with all the fanfare?” she wondered aloud walking in and greeting the Receptionist. She wandered into the Training room and was greeted by everyone there.

“Morning Aleena!”

“Hey Aleena! How’s it going?”

“I wont let you beat me this time Aleena!”

Aleena was used to the barrage by now, but she answered them all and wandered over to Ywain who said, “well Aleena I feel like its about time I gave you one final test.”

Aleena stopped in her tracks and stared at him. She was almost done? She was almost a Lancer?

He laughed as he shook his spear loose and hefted it.

“you need to beat me Aleena!”

Aleena grinned and pulled her lance off her back holding it in her hands.

“I have been waiting to pay you back for all those lessons you taskmaster!”

Several minutes later Ywain was on the ground panting while Aleena held herself up using her Spear as a brace.

“I win by virtue of being on my own two feet and not being knocked on my ass.” Aleena said, “You lost Ywain.”

“That I did. I concede defeat. You won Aleena.”

The Guild hall erupted in cheers as everyone rushed forward to congratulate Aleena. 

'Finally,' she thought, 'I can go back to Ishgard and avenge my father.'

A knock from the doorframe and everyone looked back to see a messenger who asked, “Is a Miss Aleena here? I have a missive from Kan-E-Senna for her.”

Puzzled, Aleena informed the messenger who she was and taking the letter opened it. It read:

Hello Aleena,  
It has been many months since I found you asleep outside the gates of Gridania and I have been keeping track of your progress closely. I have received a request for help from a Fellow leader of the Eorzean Alliance. I would like you to be my emissary for this. Enclosed in the letter is a certificate of travel for the Airship. You will not be going by yourself though. One other will be going with you. You will meet them at the Airship landing in tomorrow morning. You will meet with a Marauder named Revorias and an Arcanist named Rika in Limsa Lominsa. They will be your companions sent by the Admiral of Limsa Lominsa.  
Elementals be with you,  
Kan-E-Senna

Aleena just stared and numbly heard sounds of congratulations around her. This was not how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to go back to Ishgard and avenge her father. She couldn’t waste time being the fucking messenger for Gridania.

Aleena forced a smile and looked around saying, 

“looks like I better start packing. Thank you all for everything. Elementals be with you.”

Aleena walked back to her room and entering it some time later closed the door behind her. She wanted to scream. Looking around her room she noticed something different about it. she noticed a letter on her pillow with a red wax seal on it.

She walked over and picked up the letter looking at it. The Wax Seal had the Fortemps symbol on it. She sat down on her bed and carefully opened it reading, 

Dear Aleena,  
I hope today finds you well. The current date this letter is being written is the fifteenth of the Second Astral moon. Your sister is doing well and is healthy although she wishes you would write more. Haurchefaunt is doing well. He misses talking to you although he won't admit it. Truth be told I wish you would write more as well although I understand if you don’t want to. Ishgard continues as well, although something interesting happened the other day. A man clad in black steel wielding a massive sword rescued an Au Ra from persecution via trial by combat. It was amazing to watch. He swung his sword like it was nothing but a butter knife. Needless to say the Man won and took custody of the Au ra. I asked around and apparently he has someone similar to him following him. This other person wore a helmet disguising their features. They were told to leave Ishgard and not come back. In terms of the Politics is the same old rabble being dense as always. They seem to believe that the People living in the Brume pose as much threat as the Dragons that bash against our walls. But you don’t want to hear me prattle on about that do you? All in all nothing much has changed since you left. All I would ask is that if you have the time, would you mind writing to us? It would cheer up Alida quite a bit.  
Your Friend,  
Count Edmont De Fortemps

Aleena blinked away tears and folded the letter carefully, placing it back in its envelope. She promised herself that she would find time to write to Edmont and everyone else. If she couldn’t find the time, she would make the time. Looking out her window she sighed and took off her leather gear. After she showered and dryed off she put on a simple shirt and pants. Going down to the Inns main area she had dinner and went back to her room to go to sleep.  
She woke up before sunrise the next morning and yawning went through her routine one last time. She had packed all the things she could carry and had planned for the rest to be shipped to the Limsa Lominsa Inn. She strapped her spear to her back and locked her room. Giving the keys to the Innkeep, she wandered down to the Airship dock thinking about who her companion could be only to be accosted by a Blonde Miqo’te who said, “About time you got here Aleena. I was getting of waiting.” Y’layuh said brusquely.

“Hello Y’layuh,” Aleena said wearily, “what do you mean you were getting tired of waiting?”

“we are going to Limsa aren’t we?” Y’layuh said tilting her head to the side like a bird. 

“you are my companion for this,” Aleena said all exhaustion vanishing only to be replaced with fear.

“yep! Remember Aleena,” Y’layuh said, “don’t fuck up!”

Y’layuh boarded to Airship leaving Aleena gaping after her.

“Fucking hells.” Aleena cursed at the sky, “so that’s how it’s going to be you stupid elementals?” 

The wind blew through the trees carrying the soft sound of laughter.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, the holidays are a bitch :)


	3. Spear of Dusk and Dawn III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza is good but pirates are bad.
> 
> Simple, right?

Aleena had found heaven and it was a deluxe Lominsan Pizza. She never really ate that much after the Incident but she never starved herself either. She just ate what she needed to get through the day. No more, no less. This meal however was something she could live on forever. Y’layuh however, continued to rain on her parade.

“I can’t see how you can eat that for every meal,” Y’layuh said disgust evident on her face, “you know how unhealthy that is right?”

“I don’t care. It fills the void in my soul,” Aleena said around a slice of Pizza, “besides I don’t see you eating anything tasty. In fact that’s something I have been wondering.”

“What.”

“As a Conjurer you get all your energy from the Elementals right?”

“yes? What of it?”

“does mean you don’t need to eat or sleep?”

“you’re an idiot.”

“Answer the question coward.”

Y’layuh just looked at Aleena with a mixture of pity and frustration on her face before her ears twitched and she said, “here comes the rest of our party.”

Aleena put down the slice of pizza and looked in the direction Y’layuh was looking. A Roegadyn and an Au’ Ra were sauntering over to their table. The Roegadyn had an axe and the Au’ Ra had a book holstered to his belt. They came to a stop at their table and Aleena immediately didn’t like either of them.

“and you are?” Aleena asked leaning back in her chair, not intimidated by either of them. The Roegadyn sized her up and then looked at Y’layuh. He grinned and Aleena noticed that he had a gold incisor.

“I’m Rough Waters,” the Roegadyn said, “and this here is my companion.”

The Au’ ra nodded his head and didn’t say anything. He eyes didn’t display any emotion at all. He seemed to be almost asleep standing up.

“he doesn’t talk much, but he is a damn good caster.” Rough Waters said clapping the Au’ ra on the back. Aleena narrowed her eyes at this. The Au’ Ra didn’t even show any notice of Rough Waters hitting him. She was about to say something but Y’layuh cut her off saying, “I would rather get this done sooner rather than later. Are you all ready to go?”

Rough Waters nodded. The Au’ Ra just stared at Y’layuh and then walked off. Rough Waters followed him.

“I don’t like them. That Au’ Ra makes me nervous.” Aleena muttered to Y’layuh, “are we sure this is the rest of our party?”

“Yes, Aleena I'm sure. Now come on. we don’t want to be left behind.”  
Placing some Gil on the table Y’layuh got up and followed them. Aleena had this odd feeling but couldn’t place why she was so uneasy. Shaking her head she followed them out of Limsa Lominsa.

Later…

“Here we are. Sastasha.” Rough Waters said hefting his axe. “come on! lets get this done.”

What followed was a run in with a variety of Sea creatures. They were stymied for a bit regarding a wall and Rough Waters found a switch behind a piece of coral. This Released a Coeurl that they quickly dispatched. Later on they found themselves in a maze of tunnels when Rough Waters suddenly shouted and ran off. Y’layuh and Aleena made to move after him but were soon lost themselves.

“I keep feeling like we are being watched,” Y’layuh said nervously as she drank some water, “It’s weird. Why haven’t we found Rough Waters or that Au’ ra yet?”

“I don’t know Y’layuh but I think something is wrong.”

“Why do you say that?”

Aleena pulled out the letter from Kan-e-Senna and read it again.

“There is no mention of a Rough Waters on this.”

Y’layuhs face paled and she began to look panicked.

“So this means…”

“yeah,” Aleena said taking her spear off her back and sharpening it, “most likely we got tricked.”

“Now I wouldn’t say that lassie, you wandered into this here cave voluntarily.” A Voice rang from their right. “After all, we cant have such fine Miqo’te being left to the life of an adventurer now can we lads?”

Looking to their right they saw a Roegadyn in a Captains hat and about one hundred pirates behind him all with their weapons drawn.

“Y’layuh I have a question.” Aleena said, “can you drop the rocks above us and create a wall?”

“yes. I can do that.” She said starting the incantation.

“good. Go get help.”

“wha-“

Aleena picked up Y’layuh and threw her bodily into the corridor behind her as she finished casting the spell and then Aleena leapt forward as the rocks fell behind her

“GODS DAMMIT ALEENA!” Y’layuh screamed behind her as the rock ceiling collapsed.

Aleena just grimaced and charged forward encasing her Spear in Aether. While she had been training under Ywain she had thought of something one day while practicing. Since she was originally going to be an arcanist she had studied Aether Manipulation and how it can be used. So she came up with a technique that coated her spear tip in acidic ooze. She used this technique now and coating her spear blade in acidic ooze she charged the Pirates carving her way through them spear flashing and stabbing, leaving the faint smell of acid behind her. There were far more than one hundred. She was getting winded. Her Aether was low and she couldn’t maintain the miasma around her spear. She continued to fight.

A gunshot to her right and her right leg erupted in pain. She almost collapsed and held herself up with her spear. Her spear tip was blunt, its edges dulled by the Aether she had enshrouded it in. She looked over to her right and just made out the forms of Rough Waters and the Au’ ra. She let out a roar of anger and charged them, forgetting the pain in her right leg. Suddenly her other thigh screamed in pain. She fell to the ground and looked at her left leg. Two arrows had pierced it and they were coated in some viscous substance.  
“You are not some meager Miqo’te now are ya lass?” Rough Waters said above her. “no, you are quite the fighter aren’t ya?”

He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her limp body through gate after gate until finally she was brought on a ship. Aleena was vaguely aware of people shouting and her hands being bound, but she was in too much pain to think. So she did the next best thing. She passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a HELL of a year so sorry about that!
> 
> I have been writing on my own time for both this and Blade as well as a few one-shots that take place at other times.
> 
> All in all though I am BACK!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the Backstory of how Aleena became the Warrior of light as well as how she came to meet the people she would call her comrades. In terms of age per expansion this will be covering ARR through the tail end of Stormblood with her being a little older than 17 at the start of ARR and by the end of 4.5 being around 25.


End file.
